


Apologize

by dokyun (kissthesea)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesea/pseuds/dokyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik gets mad; Jaehwan gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

The door slammed as Wonsik closed it behind him. The room was a mess, as always, and even if the mess was mostly his the scattered clothes and food wrappers crunching under his feet made him huff and growl in frustration. He kicked a pile of Sanghyuk's school books over towards his bedroll and that felt a little satisfying, at least until the door opened behind him and he whirled around, ready to fight because _damn it_ he'd told them to leave him alone.

Except he wasn't quite sure what to do when he found Jaehwan standing there. If it were Hakyeon or Hongbin or even Taekwoon, Wonsik would shout and curse and they'd either shout back or shove him or tell him to calm down. If it were Sanghyuk, Wonsik could order him to leave and the kid would listen because he had dealt with Wonsik's moodiness a number of times thanks to their close quarters.

But it was Jaehwan standing there, and the clear displeasure in his eyes was enough to startle Wonsik temporarily out of his rage. Anger and Jaehwan didn't compute. Neither did the way Jaehwan turned and closed the door behind him, the metallic click of the lock filling the small space.

Wonsik's hands clenched at his sides but he stood his ground. "I just want-"

"You're being a real dick, you know that?"

The sharp words made Wonsik glance up from where he'd been focused on the floor because it was easier than trying to meet Jaehwan's gaze. "I'm _tired_ ," he insisted, but even to him the words seemed weak and his tone faltered. He couldn't maintain the eye contact, either, not with how Jaehwan's eyes were boring into him in what could only be described as disgust.

"Ah, you're tired." Jaehwan practically spat the words. "You're tired, so you shove away Hakyeon hyung when he tries to comfort you. You're tired, so you snap at Sanghyuk's jokes when you knew he was making them to cheer you up. _You're tired_ , so you treat the rest of us like shit while you throw a tantrum in here like a five year old." The muscles in Jaehwan's jaw tensed and relaxed as if he were chewing his next words, getting them ready before he launched them at Wonsik like a missile, "I've got news for you: we're _all_ fucking tired."

Wonsik wanted to argue, but no articulate words came to mind. Quite a few curses did, and one slipped from his lips and earned him another angry twist of Jaehwan's lips. "Hyung, I-"

"You owe them an apology, Wonsik."

Shame reddened Wonsik's cheeks but he couldn't help but recoil in indignation at the thought. _Fuck_ , he was just having a bad day, and he knew his behavior wasn't warranted, but that only worsened his mood. Jaehwan was right, but that didn't make Wonsik the least bit likely to admit it. Instead of conceding as he knew he should, Wonsik set his jaw and folded his arms. Jaehwan's eyebrows shot up.

"No?" Wonsik nodded, and Jaehwan let out a deep sigh, his arms falling to his sides. "That's really fucking stupid."

Before he could reply, Jaehwan grabbed Wonsik by the wrist and and used the arm to shove Wonsik against the nearest wall. "Hyung-"

"Shut up, Wonsik," Jaehwan growled. His breath was warm against Wonsik's neck and he squirmed in a pathetic attempt to move away. Jaehwan wasn't supposed to be this strong, but then again he'd been working out a lot more lately. His arms were starting to resemble Wonsik's, a fact which had conveniently failed to register until that very moment. "You owe an apology, and if you're not going to give it to them, you'll just have to give it to me first."

Wonsik only had time to contemplate half of Jaehwan's statement before Jaehwan's mouth was on his. This was far from the first time they'd kissed, but this was different. Hard, without Jaehwan's usual playful hesitation. When their teeth clacked together Jaehwan didn't withdraw and laugh quietly as he usually did, but pressed their bodies closer together. Wonsik tried to breathe but Jaehwan was so close he had hardly the chance to gasp. Jaehwan's mouth moved from Wonsik's mouth to his ear and Wonsik shuddered. Just when he was starting to like it, the frustration and exhaustion melting away because Wonsik was a little too easy when it came to his body, Jaehwan pulled away. Wonsik almost reached for him, but a hand fisted in Wonsik's hair, yanking his head back. "You've had your fun today, now I'm going to have mine.

Jaehwan's free hand pushed down on Wonsik's shoulder. When he didn't understand right away, the hand pushed harder, shoving Wonsik onto his knees. The fingers in his hair were still painfully tight, but every slight twinge of pain went right to his groin, where his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Maybe he should have balked at his own reactions, but it wasn't like Jaehwan was giving him much time to do any thinking at all. Once Wonsik was down, Jaehwan's hand slid from his shoulder up to his neck. A small smile spread on Jaehwan's face and his eyes were surprisingly gentle as he ran a finger along Wonsik's jaw, his thumb pressing against Wonsik's lips until they parted and it could slide inside. Jaehwan's groan was so quiet Wonsik would have missed it were he not already so focused on Jaehwan's face, his eyes, his mouth. 

"Is this really all it takes to get you to behave?" Jaehwan asked. As quietly as he spoke now, the angry edge was still there. Replying was next to impossible with his mouth so occupied, so Wonsik settled for running his tongue along the pad of Jaehwan's thumb and sucking lightly. For a split second Jaehwan's eyes fell closed. While Jaehwan was distracted, Wonsik reached for Jaehwan's hips and pulled him closer, unfastening the belt with practiced ease. "Such a good boy."

Any other day and Wonsik might not have taken the comment so well, but Wonsik just snorted and let it go. Jaehwan yanked his hair at the snort and Wonsik grunted in pain. Like he had much of a choice but to let it go.

The button and zipper came undone in seconds and Wonsik pushed all clothing down and out of the way enough to let him grip Jaehwan's erection, just as hard and heavy as the hard on straining against Wonsik's skinny jeans. Jaehwan's thumb slid from Wonsik's mouth just in time for Wonsik to take in Jaehwan's cock, groaning as the fingers tightened in his hair.

"Slow," Jaehwan ordered through gritted teeth. "I expect a good apology."

At first, Wonsik obeyed. He ran his tongue along Jaehwan's cock and sucked on the tip, then let it slide in inch by tiny inch. Once he tried to surprise, bobbing his head so quickly Jaehwan's tip bumped against the back of his throat, but Jaehwan's fingers tangled in his hair and dragged Wonsik's head back. Wonsik almost snarled until he caught the look Jaehwan was giving him, and the words flew from his mind. From then on Jaehwan's hand guided him, pushing his head down and pulling it back in a sporadic rhythm that quickened and slowed with Jaehwan's breathing. Wonsik moved his hands from Jaehwan's hips to slide down the back of his thighs. His fingers sneaked in between Jaehwan's legs, gently teasing at the sensitive skin and now and then squeezing Jaehwan's ass. If Jaehwan minded it, he didn't say a word, but his breath hitched whenever Wonsik's fingers crept a little too high.

Then Jaehwan stopped. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his eyes were unfocused. His hips pulled back so that the end of his cock was pushing lightly against Wonsik's lips, but never passed them. "Are you ready to give me that apology?" There was a slight tremor to his voice that could have been laughter. Wonsik's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to argue, because he was pretty sure he'd been giving Jaehwan a pretty damn good apology so far, and then Jaehwan's smile darkened and his hand tightened in Wonsik's hair. Jaehwan's fingers held Wonsik still as Jaehwan thrust forward, his length filling Wonsik's mouth and Wonsik choked. Jaehwan pulled back and allowed Wonsik a very brief moment to adjust before he did it again. This time his other hand joined the other on Wonsik's head. Two sets of fingers curled around the back of Wonsik's ears and held him in place. Wonsik's hands flew to Jaehwan's hips in an attempt to steady himself.

Jaehwan didn't slow his pace after that first pause. His cock pushed into Wonsik's mouth so quickly Wonsik could only register the slight nagging strain on his jaw and the constant feeling of fullness. The struggle to breathe brought tears to his eyes but he never felt close to passing out, at least not from oxygen loss, anyway. The most distracting and perhaps disturbing part of this was himself. The way his cock just seemed to throb harder as Jaehwan fucked his mouth mercilessly. The tiny gasps and grunts he made when Jaehwan withdrew. The way he pushed himself to open his mouth wider, let Jaehwan in deeper, not minding in the least the feeling of being used.

"Wonsik," Jaehwan groaned quietly. The hold on Wonsik's head loosened just a bit, and Jaehwan's thrusts became more erratic. Now that he could, Wonsik sucked just a bit harder when Jaehwan's flesh slid along his tongue, and Jaehwan gave a startled cry when Wonsik's teeth grazed his skin. Wonsik felt Jaehwan starting to come before Jaehwan realized it was happening. Jaehwan's body tensed, his hips straining in Wonsik's hands, and this time it was Wonsik who was moving, forcing Jaehwan into his orgasm until the bitter taste of come hit his tongue. Jaehwan shuddered and his fingers drifted down Wonsik's neck.

Wonsik's legs were trembling beneath him. The way Jaehwan's fingers lazily stroked the skin on the back of his neck just made Wonsik shiver more. He was still all too aware of his erection, and his skin felt as sensitive as if he were the one who'd just been sucked off. Jaehwan smiled down at him and pulled away, unhurriedly pulling up his pants and tucking in his shirt. The new distance made Wonsik groan because all he wanted was Jaehwan close again, skin against skin. He rose to his feet but Jaehwan's hand stopped him in his tracks, firmly pressed against Wonsik's chest. "I accept your apology, but you still owe everyone else." That smile was back, though the fire had dimmed in Jaehwan's expression and his touches. He leaned close to Wonsik long enough for a kiss, his tongue forcing its way between Wonsik's lips for a second as if he just wanted to taste himself on Wonsik's tongue.


End file.
